United Kingdom
The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (aka UK and briefly United Kingdom of Great Britain, when Ireland was reunified) was a Crowned Republic that was made up of a group of nation states that where England, Northern Ireland, Scotland and Wales. In 2024 Northern Ireland left the UK and reunified with Ireland as the nation of United Ireland. The UK is sometimes unofficially refered to as the name of it’s largest island Great Britain. History 18th century The United Kingdom was a nation-state located amidst the British Isles in the north of the European continent on Earth. It was first established in 1707 as the Kingdom of Great Britain. In 1801, it became the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland with the fusion of the Kingdom of Great Britain and the Kingdom of Ireland. Citizens of the United Kingdom were known as Britons. The United Kingdom was a constitutional monarchy. The monarch, in the person of either a King or Queen, served as a ceremonial head of state. The actual power of the government rested with the Prime Minister and a parliament. Originally, England, Scotland, and Wales were the constituent countries that united to form the Kingdom of Great Britain. Ireland was added in 1801 and continued as a part of the United Kingdom until the 1920s, when most of it won independence; upon that point, the state became known as the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, due to the continued presence of six northern Irish counties within the UK. 19th century Throughout the 19th century, the United Kingdom was the dominant political power on Earth, operating a vast empire that was the largest in the planet's history. It was often said that the sun never set on the British Empire. This colonial period later proved untenable, and, as with the colonial habits of many other European states, contributed to human rights abuses and to extreme global instability in subsequent generations. Nonetheless, the United Kingdom was also a center of world culture, learning, and scientific and political advancement. 20th century The rise of , and disputes within Ireland over the terms of , led eventually to the in 1921. The became independent, initially with Dominion status in 1922, and unambiguously independent in 1931. Northern Ireland remained part of the United Kingdom. The 1928 widened suffrage by giving women electoral equality with men. A wave of strikes in the mid-1920s culminated in the General Strike of 1926. Britain had still not recovered from the effects of the war when the Great Depression occurred. This led to considerable unemployment and hardship in the old industrial areas, as well as political and social unrest in the 1930s, with rising membership in communist and socialist parties. A coalition government was formed in 1931. Britain entered the Second World War by declaring war on Nazi Germany in 1939 after Germany had invaded Poland. Winston Churchill became prime minister and head of a coalition government in 1940. Despite the defeat of its European allies in the first year of the war, Britain and its Empire continued the fight alone against Germany. In 1940, the Royal Air Force defeated the German Luftwaffe in a struggle for control of the skies in the Battle of Britain. Urban areas suffered heavy bombing during the Blitz. There were also eventual hard-fought victories in the Battle of the Atlantic, the North Africa campaign and the Burma campaign. British forces played an important role in the Normandy landings of 1944, achieved with its United States ally. In the 1990s the Labour Party gave devolved governments to Scotland, Wales and Northen Ireland, though many English complained as they had no voice of their own, despite making up 85% of the population, this lead to increased tension within the union. 21st century Sometime in the early 2020s England was finally given it's own devolved parliament, turnig the UK into a federation. In 2036, Northern Ireland was reunified as part of a more federal Britain. ( , ) Britain entered the Third World War by declaring war on Russia after they allied with China and North Korea, the United Kingdom, United States, Japan, South Korea and their respective allies formed the Western Alliance to combat threats from both the Eastern Coalition and Islamic Caliphate. By the time of Charles III reign, had increased due to the actions of Prince Harry and Meghan Markle,though eventually Charles restored faith in the monarchy to the surprise of some that were unsure of whether he would make a good King. The United Kingdom, like most of it's allies, eventually became a founding member of the United Earth. London later became the site of Alpha Centauri's Embassy on Earth, lasting into the 2370s. 22nd century Throughout its history, the United Kingdom operated a Royal Navy. The Reed family served in the Royal Navy for generations; the United Kingdom continued to operate the Royal Navy as late as the 2150s. Britain was known for having the most powerful navy on Earth. Members Geography England *Bath *Cambridge University *Coventry *Dover *Liverpool *London *Nottingham *Cornwall Scotland *Aberdeen *Edinburgh *Glamis **Glamis Castle *Glasgow Wales *Cardiff Other Geographical Locations *Highlands *Loch Ness *Sherwood Forest *Stonehenge Dependencies and Territories Languages *English *Gaelige *Scots *Cymraeg *Manx *Kernowek Famous Britons *Charles III *Deanna Troi *Mary III *Ian Andrew Troi *John Burke *John Kyle *Julian Bashir *Kira Avery *Loreck Avery *Malcolm Reed *Manfred Wess *Margaret Thatcher *Michael Argyle *Monica Burke-Cochrane *Montgomery Scott *Olson *Oswald Mosley *Parminder *Robert April *Robert Burns *Sheila Thatcher *Stewart Peart *Victoria *Winston Churchill *Gen Rhys Allies *France *Germany *United States of America *Canada *India *Australia *New Zealand *Netherlands *Belgium *Hungary *Sweden *Spain *Portugal *Denmark Gallery National flag of Old Britain, the Union Jack.png|The flag of the United Kingdom Saint George Cross.png|The flag of England|link=England 1280px-Ulster Banner.svg.png|The flag of Northern Ireland|link=Northern Ireland Scottish Flag.png|The flag of Scotland|link=Scotland Welsh Flag.png|The flag of Wales|link=Wales ED92DBC7-8A5C-4506-A70D-5DB3024BB3F4.jpeg|London in 2259|link=London External Links Category:Countries Category:Governments Category:Earth subnational entities